ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Doomsday Door
The Doomsday Door is a corporeal manifested as a sentient doorway to the Nether Regions.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Knock, Knock" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:58-10:03). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "According to the stone, at the far end of this tunnel there is a doorway into the Nether-Regions." It is not to be opened until doomsday, the end of the world.Doomsday Door (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Knock, Knock" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:09-04:13). Time Life Entertainment. Doomsday Door says: "Do not open until Doomsday." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Knock, Knock" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:04-10:09). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The doorway was hidden deep in the Earth not to be opened until Doomsday. The end of the world." History When the world was left ravaged, the poltergeist energy held within the Doomsday Door would be freed to reconstruct and replace the world at large.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Knock, Knock" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:28-11:31). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "After Doomsday, the end of the world, this was supposed to replace everything." Earth would become a world covered in eternal darkness and governed by ghosts.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Knock, Knock" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:30-10:33). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Eternal darkness and the Earth will be governed by ghosts." The Place of Lost Souls is located one mile from the door.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Knock, Knock" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:01-09:03). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The source of the disturbance is about one mile further on." The Doomsday Door was buried for ages and a warning was left behind in ancient Sumerian. Somehow, it was left untouched for centuries until the 1980s. 10 miles in from a New York subway station, the door was rediscovered during a construction project.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Knock, Knock" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:15-07:20). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "From what I've been able to figure out, the center of the disturbance is 10 miles down the line." Although its main purpose is to open only on doomsday, it was opened early by a team of subway workers, who stumbled upon it saying its line, "Do not open until doomsday." The head worker, ignoring the warning, signaled to begin drilling and prompted the door to open prematurely. The released poltergeist energy immediately began to change everything and cause a mass transmigration of ghosts.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Knock, Knock" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:42-06:46). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It's like the whole place itself is becoming evil. Coming alive."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Knock, Knock" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:04-09:09). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It's sending out enormous amounts of poltergeist energy changing the nature of everything it touches." The energy continued to rush out like a breached dam.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Knock, Knock" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:12-10:14). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It's like breaking open a dam and it will keep on spreading." Soon after, the Ghostbusters manage to close the door again by pulling back all that was set loose by it.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Knock, Knock" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:51-15:59). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Our only hope is to yank back everything that escaped. That might be enough to close the doors again." They used the flow of energy inside the door to supercharge their Proton Packs, set them to Full Dispersion Mode with Wide Angle, and shot the streams through the Power Flow Core to pull in the energy and ghosts.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Knock, Knock" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:11-16:20). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "So we have to cast directly into the center of the power flow and hope it's enough to super charge the equipment." They succeeded just as the flow of energy reached critical stage.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Knock, Knock" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:21-16:36). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The flow is reaching critical stage. If we don't do it now, the breach will soon be too powerful for us to close it. It'll be the end of everything." Despite knowing it also lead to their demise, the Ghostbusters were able to barely escape as the door sealed itself. Description Its face bears some resemblance to a bull, complete with nose ring and two curvy horns. It has two extra horns on the top of its head. Personality The entity takes its purpose very seriously and gives fair warning not to disturb it but it takes pleasure in scaring humans who don't heed the warning. It's unknown if the door itself acts on its own or the will of the spirits who inhabit the Neither Regions. Powers and Abilities This door holds back the energy till doomsday. Trivia *In the first draft of the "Knock, Knock" script, the door is described as "very Lovecraftian in the half-light."Straczynski, J. Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "Knock, Knock" Script p. 7. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "Looking very strange, very Lovecraftian in the half-light." *In What in Samhain Just Happened?!, on page 12, the Doomday Door's doorknocker is seen on the hidden door. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Issue #5, the Doomsday Door makes a non-canon cameo on a flier outside Ray's Occult, nearest the Burn In Hell Venkman graffiti. *On page two of Ghostbusters Issue #8, the door knocker sans nose ring appears on one of the doors. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Knock, Knock" References Gallery Primary Canon DoomsdayDoor01.png|The Doomsday Door as it is being discovered by the subway construction workers. 014-04.png DoomsdayDoor02.png|Full view of the Doomsday Door. DoomsdayDoor03.png| DoomsdayDoor04.png| DoomsdayDoor05.png| DoomsdayDoor06.png|The Door as it opens. PowerFlowCore06.png| DoomsdayDoor07.png|The back of the doors as it closes DoomsdayDoor08.png| Secondary Canon DoomsdayDoorKnockerWhatInSamhain.jpg|Door Knocker Non-Canon "Cameo" in What in Samhain Just Happened?! RaysOccultSalesRackIDW.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #5 DoomsdayDoorIDW8.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #8 Category:RGB Characters Category:Corporeal